We'll let you pretend
by Skyriia
Summary: You know everyone sees it, it's a surprise he doesn't.  Though you're lying through your teeth we'll let you pretend.


_This story is set in the point of view of one of the Brooklyn newsies, Lightning, a "birdie" who is friends with my character Alleycat Andrews. A side story to When a King finds a Queen which for those of you that have read it before it got deleted this is set beforehand. To those of you that haven't read the story it will be re posted later when I finish revamping it some. And for formalities sake I only own the characters that aren't recognized._

We'll let you pretend

The past few year of my life had been nothing but turmoil. My sister Snaps and I had been nothing more than thieves, terrible ones at that. Often we were caught, dirty and didn't get food in our bellies for days at a time. In a way though we never regretted leaving our home, out mother and father practically enemies made my sister and my life worse than a ten and nine year old should have to deal with. She's stronger than me though; I never would have had the guts to run away she's always been stronger than me. The two of us weren't very street smart though, if it hadn't been for Alleycat and Caution finding us this past winter when they did who knows what would have happened to us.

"Why ya goin' so slow for Lightnin'? We'se ain't got all day." Speaking of Alleycat. I blinked a bit to see she was about half a block ahead of me and standing impatiently with her arms crossed over her chest. Though she had taken me and my sister in as if we were family she still has no issue acting as if we were just average newsies. I understood though why, this was Brooklyn and she, along with the rest of the newsies, were trying to get us ready for the rest of the world.

"Sorry Alleycat…I was jist thinkin'." I stated with a small sheepish smile as I jogged to catch up with her.

"Well don't tink so much if it's gonna slow ya down huh?" Her tone was teasing as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder and though most would put it as affection I and any other Brooklyn newsie would know better. This was her kind way of making sure I didn't slow down anymore, it wasn't like I minded any though I was fast, hence my name, I did have a hard time walking when thinking it was a bad habit of mine. "Besides it's been a long day you'se need ta relax by da docks before ya gotta head out ta Queens fer information." When she added that I sighed looking down at the cobblestones as we neared the docks. Being a birdie for Brooklyn had its ups and downs and while I enjoyed running I wished that sometimes Spot would give me a day off but lately he had been growing increasingly paranoid. A lot of newsies though the stress of being a leader since he was twelve was getting to him, no one dared to mention it to him, Sharks, Caution, Dive or Alleycat they were just as protective of the leader as he was paranoid.

"Come on boi cat got ya tongue?" There I went trailing off in thought again. I usually reserved that kind of thing for when I'm out at the docks like every other Brooklyn newsie.

"Da cat ain't got nothing'." I grumbled nudging her lightly in the side with my elbow. That's one of the things I liked about Alleycat. Though she was several years older than me, three I think, she was still short enough for me to nudge her like that and hug her waist not her legs like I do other people. What can I say? I'm a short twelve year old. She grinned at me and wrapped her arm tighter around me pulling her into side and practically dragging me to the docks.

The docks had to be one of my favorite places. Each area was big enough for each newsie to have some time to think alone, though we all tended to take over one or two, much to dock workers annoyance, and the sound of the water was a familiar and motherly sound to all of us. The moment the slightly damp boards were in sight I tore from Alleycat's side probably surprising her a little bit and jumped in the cold water fully clothed and hardly caring if one of the newsies made fun of me for it or if I got a cold. To me there was nothing better than a swim after a really long and hard day at work most any Brooklyn newsie would agree with me. I knew that was something that was going to stay with me even when I got older. I broke the surface after a few moments I almost swam into Dive who was heading for the ladder back to the docks as well. "Ya know swimmin' with all your clothes on ain't da best of ideas right?" The joking grin on his face as he rubbed my wet hat put a grin on my features as well. I had to admit I idolized Dive even more so that our leader Spot; I really wanted to be just like him when I got older. Not to mention Dive after being persuaded by his girl Caution showed me the ins and outs of being a good boy Brooklyn newsie.

He started to go up the ladder and out of habit I climbed onto his back using him as a carriage of sorts to get back up the ladder. This was something we had done for the longest time since I first learned how to swim thanks to him, Trick and Roller. The moment he let me down a small rock whizzed past my head. With narrowed eyes I turned ready to rip someones head off when I spotted Alleycat there with a guilty, sheepish grin on her face and rubbing the back of her neck. Before I was even able to open my mouth to complain to her, she spoke, "Hey don't blame me! Dis kid right 'ere distracted me!" She punched the mentioned 'kid' in the arm over his plaid white shirt; Spot had a proud smirk on his features and shoved the smaller girl away.

"You'se fault I know your ticklish spot." Well that explained the grin. The blush that crossed over Alleycat's face was bright red, lasted for mere seconds and seemed to be more out of embarrassment before rolling her eyes and shoving Spot again who then proceeded to take her sling shot and hold the object above her head in a teasing manner. She then began to complain that he was just jealous she was winning and he was nothing more than a sore loser.

Dive chuckled at the two before slinging his strong arm around my shoulder and dragged me off. "Best not ta get in one of their little lover spats." Lover spats? I hadn't even thought about that before. Sure Alleycat never seemed mad with Spot when he did this unlike other boys but this was a new idea to me.

"Lover spats?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow and head cocked to the side slightly. The idea of Spot and Alleycat being lovers was a bit disgusting to me though I knew Dive meant it as if they were dating and arguing.

"Oh come on ya haven't noticed?"

"Noticed?"

Dive raised his brow and took me farther down the docks but still in the sight of Alleycat and Spot, why would he be paranoid about them hearing this conversation? Everyone made fun of their arguments all the time, it was all good fun. He moved me to sit on one of the posts and leaned against the one next to me. "I guess I shouldn't expect ya ta know dis barely being here for a year-"

"Know what?"

"Stop interuptin' me kid and you'll find out!" I forgot that being interrupted was one of Dive's biggest annoyances, with a small gulp I shifted and waited for him to finish with an expectant look on my features. He sighed, rubbed his hand over his face, shook his head and took a slow, breath before he was ready to begin again. "Well da goil was brought here originally by Spot as I'm sure ya know. Use ta be a pickpocket. Anyway Spot brought 'er here about seven years 'go I wanna say and ever since den those two have been attached at the hip." Of course I knew it. Alleycat had told me about the story of her becoming a newsie about a million times, mostly because my little sister loved hearing the story for some bizarre reason.

"I already know all dat Dive what about dis lovers spat stuffs?"

Dive gave me a look before continuing, "It don't take no genius ta see Alleycat's in love with Conlon. Course ya twelve what do ya know?" He chuckled before nudging me slightly taking me out of my shock. I had never imagined Alleycat would be in love with Spot, I always thought she was like a sister to him or something but like Dive said I was only twelve, I wouldn't notice these things on my own. Right?

"Ya bluffin'." Was all I could croak out before he turned me while still sitting to face Alleycat, he slung his arm around my shoulder and used the hand there to point towards the two.

"Am I? Don't ya notice da way her eyes stay on em fer too long? Or how defensive da goil is about em? Come on ya gotta notice da way she's always lookin' at Conlon." He shook me lightly and I had to admit for the first time since I was here I looked back on those two's interactions.

Every morning she always saved waking Spot up last and just like my aunt use to just to make sure he woke up in a pleasant mood. Or how she would wait for him to be done at the distribution center before she would leave even when someone threatened to take her selling spot. The look of utter devotion that crossed her face whenever Spot gave her something to do, even when Spot was teasing her about her ticklish spot there was a gleam of happiness in her eyes. Or even the fact she didn't dare let him control her like all the other newsies, I always thought that was out of her pride but perhaps she was just trying to push him away from the truth? Or was I thinking to hard about this? Yes I was.

Dive shook me roughly out of my dream like state saying he had said my name about twelve times before I finally paid attention. I knew he was about to say something, but his explanation only caused many more questions in my head. "How come everyone notices dis but Spot?" I figured it would be best to asks the questions that were bothering me the most then question Alleycat with the rest later. Dive seemed to know my train of thought however.

"Foist off kid, don't axe no question to Alleycat, ya know how da goil is and she's convinced dat all of us are loons fer thinkin' she even likes Spot and she's sure ta bite you'se head off. Hell you'se ain't even old enough ta not get in trouble when you'se tease 'er. Second, Spot ain't focused on nothin' but Brooklyn. I'm convinced 'e was born to lead Brooklyn nothin' else and nothin' has ever come before Brooklyn. No surprise dat he's so wrapped up in all his duties 'e forgets ta look fer a relationship."

"But Spot's-"

"Had relationships? Yeah but dat's like a week someone like Alleycat would be long term and Spot ain't no good with dose kinda things."

"Why don't-"

"We tell em? Come on that's a stupid question. Spot's got an ego da size of New York and is more stubborn den a mule it wouldn't be da best idea. Ain't no one gonna risk his neck to have Spot laugh in 'is face. And others don't even wanna see em together."

"But-"

Dive finally stepped in front of me and placed his large, strong and calloused hands on my narrow, petite shoulders, "Alleycat wants ta tell em ya know? But she's told Caution all 'bout it and da goil ain't movin' from her position on the matter. Spot would start lookin' at 'er differently and wouldn't let 'er do as much especially if dey got together. Alleycat is too independent fer dat. Not ta mention she's probably scared Spot will stop caring bout Brooklyn as much." He added with a firm look in his eyes. I couldn't even speak for the longest time after that. Dive was right. Alleycat was right and I was just some little kid who wanted to butt into everything. "Dat's why no one tries ta get em together and like I'se said there are a lot of bois here who don't want em together period. Dey think Spot will go soft for a goil. So don't go mentioning ta nobody, we let em pretend."

I still remained silent and hopped off the post with a small nod. "Can I axe Caution later?"

"Sure kid." Dive didn't say much else before he patted me on the shoulder roughly, gave a crooked smile, and turned to go swimming in the river again. I knew he was getting a bit annoyed with all my questions and interrupting him. He could be the nicest person but also had the shortest temper if he hadn't managed to get a cigarette in a while or was dragged out of the water. I was glad that he answered some of my questions though in a way the answers didn't help as much as I thought they would.

Looking around at the other newsies I noticed for the first time there was a sort of invisible wall around Spot and Alleycat only a few walked by and would attempt to interrupt them. Their conversation seemed to have turned more serious, their heads were leaned together and their bodies close and there was no one within three feet of the two after they shoved away one of the newsies whose name I didn't even know. I wasn't sure if the sort of invisible wall was a common thing as I had never paid attention before but somehow the situation seemed to fit what I was just talking about with Dive.

Relationships was something I didn't really take an interest in being only twelve but something about their constant bickering and tension was interesting and brought so many questions to my mind, especially when I looked over the time I had spent here. I really needed to talk to Caution after she got back from the evening edition to get some answers, she was Alleycat's best friend after all and was sure to fill in the blanks for me.

My main question couldn't be satisfied even though Dive answered it, I couldn't understand why, when the energy between them seemed so obvious to the other newsies, Spot and Alleycat couldn't see it themselves. I had an excuse, I'm twelve. But they were both fifteen, Spot was going to turn sixteen soon, I would have thought they would be looking for this sort of thing. Many of the newsies boys and girls alike were always trying to find some sort of relationship to be in. Spot, perhaps he had an excuse but Alleycat had none. I would never understand the way her mind worked, there were too many twists, turns and loopholes for me to be able to understand her just trying would make my head hurt. One of the reasons I never tried to argue with her.

The sound of my younger sister calling out for me snapped me out of my thoughts. Running to her worried that something was wrong I nearly rolled my eyes when she offered up a swimming race. Great just when my clothes were finally dry. I guess I shouldn't complain because I loved swimming as much as she did and thought that perhaps I had some more time before Spot would want me to leave for Queens for the next day or so. Or at least I hoped I would, I hadn't even had time to get some food yet, not that stealing some on the way would be hard, Alleycat and Caution had been teaching me after all. Plus I missed spending time with my little sister, something I hadn't done in a little over a week thanks to being in Manhattan for a while.

Just as I was about to accept her offer with a small smile on my features she frowned then the smile dropped from my face when I felt the familiar hand on my shoulder. Spot's hand. Turning I gave a small sigh and nodded to him. "Ya need ta get headin' off kid." His tone was bored, as always, and seemed to hold a 'I'm telling you this now so I won't forget later' voice to it. I wanted to argue for just one game with my sister but I knew better than to do that with Spot. He was a no nonsense sort of person and when you were told to do something you had better do it quick.

"Aw come on Spot cut da kid a break evenin' edition kids ain't even back yet." The thick accent voice of my savior rang behind Spot and I looked to see Alleycat moving forward before looping her arm between Spot's and nudging his side lightly. She didn't take her eyes off him the entire time though Spot was looking solely at me.

My eyes traveled between the two for what seemed like the longest time before Spot spoke again, "Fine ya got till they come back but I'se bettah not see you'se here when they get 'ere." His voice left no room for argument as he turned and walked back to his throne of crates and Alleycat gave me a wink before following him. It was as if she had the perfect timing down to not appear like a stalker before making her way back to Spot, she stopped with a few other boys and chatted with them mildly before slinking back to the base of the throne fiddling with her slingshot.

"Jeffey?" There my sister went with my real name again. I turned to her and gave a small smile before rubbing the top of her head and giving her a small hug. I'd have to remind her later that we couldn't use our real names around the newsies later, she always seemed to forget.

"What ya impatient ta lose are ya?"

I knew that would get her angry, her cheeks turned red and she puffed them out, "I ain't gonna lose ta you'se again!" She ran to the edge of the dock and jumped off annoyance clearly on her face. I had to admit the job of being an annoying older brother was quite entertaining to me.

"I gotta get my clothes off ya cheater!" I called out to her knowing she was starting already. I glanced back to Alleycat as I removed my hat, shoes and shirt before I began to jog lightly towards the edge. Though you're lying through your teeth Alleycat, I'll play along with the others and we'll let you pretend. Maybe someday she would work up the courage to tell Spot and I would be able to tease her about it. For now I would have to settle for beating my sister in swimming races. Which, when I think about it are pretty fun.


End file.
